Conventional and widely used scenographic projection techniques, whether used in amusement parks, theater productions, concert productions, and the like, use lighting techniques and technology dating back tens of years if not over 100 years ago. Essentially, the lighting techniques involve lights, whether colored or white, and whether stationary or movable, projected onto targeted portions of a set. Amusement parks and other settings may also integrate video or film projectors to provide a movie or other film on some particular surface, film screen or other surface, of the set. Such techniques, while providing vibrant settings are limited in many respects. For example, lighting is limited by the color of the bulb or bulbs in a given projector. The lights, while they may be moveable, wash the areas where the light is projected in only the color from the bulb. Various aspects of the present invention address these as well as many other drawbacks of current technology.